1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the provision of broadband content to a subscriber. More specifically, systems and methods for providing broadband content to high-speed access subscribers with layer 4-7 switching are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
An Internet user typically accesses the Internet by subscribing to an Internet Service Provider ("ISP"). The ISP accesses the Internet and transmits desired Internet content between the Internet user and the Internet content provider.
The Internet user may also subscribe to high speed access to provide connection between the subscriber or client and the ISP to which the client subscribes. One example of high-speed access is via a digital subscriber line ("DSL"). The DSL is generally provided by means of a connection-oriented packet network which provides connectivity among remote users or client premises and the Internet via ISPs. In a packet-based switching network, data to be transmitted is broken up into a number of packets and transmitted between client premise equipment ("CPE"), e.g., a modem, at the Internet user's site and the Internet content provider.
The connection-oriented packet network includes a DSL loop using a pair of twisted copper telephone lines extending between the CPE and a central office ("CO") of a telephone company such as an incumbent local exchange carrier ("ILEC"). Both competitive local exchange carriers ("CLECs") and ILECs can provide DSL service to clients. For purposes of discussion and clarity only, it is assumed that DSL service is provided by only one ILEC.
The connection-oriented packet network further includes an ATM or Frame Relay network comprising ATM or Frame Relay network switches. The network switches facilitate in establishing virtual circuits ("VC") between each client and the ISP to which the corresponding client subscribes. The VC between each client and the ISP to which the corresponding client subscribes establishes connectivity between each client and the Internet via the respective ISP.
However, although a client may have high-speed connection to the ISP, intermediate connections or links between the ISP and the Internet and within the Internet may nonetheless be relatively slow, resulting in an overall slow connection. Thus, what is needed is a system and method for providing broadband content to high-speed access subscribers that is not limited or is less limited by such slow intermediate connections or links.